


Together

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: The Underdwellers episode drabble. A sick Sewer King is willing to suffer with his alligator.





	Together

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King scowled before he sneezed. He continued to sit on his throne. He glanced at a sick alligator. *If you're sick due to my children approaching you...* The Sewer King remembered a few children sneezing by the alligator. He scratched the alligator's snout and smiled. 

*We'll always be together.* The Sewer King continued to smile. He fell asleep. 

After a few hours, the Sewer King woke up. He sneezed again before another scowl. He turned to the deceased alligator and gasped. Tears ran down the Sewer King's face. 

Another smile appeared. ''We'll always be together.'' Tears never ceased.

 

THE END


End file.
